1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage guide assembly for directing the flow of the water that gets into the outside part of the door of an automobile around the auto window. The guide comprises a sloping channel affixed to the outside of the window and positioned below the belt line sill of the window.
2. The Prior Art
Various kinds of devices and assemblies are known for mounting glass window panels in automobile doors, to permit the raising and lowering of the window by a mechanism mounted within the automobile door.
For example, the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,519 discloses an H-shaped element channel that receives the window panel in the upper U-shaped part and receives the sash element of a window regulator mechanism in the U-shaped lower part.
The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,132 discloses an assembly for mounting a glass window panel within an automobile door for raising and lowering the window. The glass panel has an end undercut onto which is placed a plastic buffer cap and around which are placed primary and secondary locking tabs that hold the panel to angle member for resting within a follower channel. This patent shows how anchors holes in the angle member can be used to permit the bolting of the window to the angle member to further secure the atachment thereto.
A major problem with many vehicle door window system is that vehicle door glass does not have any means to guide accumulated rain water that gravitates to the bottom of the vehicle glass, and then falls directly onto the top of the door window operators, electrical motors, as well as the interior door panel of the vehicle.